I Officially Hate Mondays
by lala phantomhive
Summary: Ayea was just a normal girl with normal problems, but one Monday that all changes. ( rewritten version of 'Why Me' )


**Hey people I'm Lala Phantomhive and this is my first story ever posted on this website! I hope you enjoy!  
p.s. so there is no confusion Ayea is one year older than Light, and is in college, but hangs out with Sayu.  
ENJOY![THIS IS THE NEW VERSION OF THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY]**

Why. Why does the world hate me. Here I am stuck next to this... this...Panda! I haven't slept in two days!two whole days! my poor eyes probably look as bad as his do! Oh Kira, this probably makes little to no since to you right now -sigh- I guess I need to start from the beginning . Well it all started on a lovely... no who am I kidding. a hideous Monday morning.

"Get up Ayea! Get UP!" Screamed Sayu. I could tell, by the way my world was jumping that she was jumping on the blow-up mattress that she had set up on the floor, next to her pink bed, for me last night when I came over. I slowly opened my blue eyes to see my closest friends terrible bed hair. Lets just say that I am not and will never be a morning person, but Sayu REALLY is. And, even though she doesn't always act like it, she was smart too.

She knew if she didn't wake me up right now , I would just fall back to sleep, and probably be out for another two or so hours. The problem is that the only way to really get me to wake up, is to make me to talk, because once I started talking theres was no way that I could fall back to sleep. "I'm up! I'm up!" I finally groaned out, knowing that was the only way to get her to stop jumping on the poor mattress . "Why do we have to get up so early?" I mumbled as I looked at the clock on her wall. It was only five- thirty. WAY too early by my standers.

"Because **I** have to get to school," she said while pointing to herself. " and **YOU** have to walk me there like you promised me you would! " She exclaimed while pointing at me when she said 'you'. "Now hurry up and get out of bed before Light gets to the bathroom first!" She stated.  
"Crap I completely forgot about mister 'I need three hours in the bathroom just to do my hair!" I yelled, jumping up. If I had to wait on him, there would be no way I was going to get Sayu to school on time, then I would have to deal with her dad! We started sprinting towards the bathroom, but when we turned the corner, we saw that Light was already at the door to the restroom.

"NOOOO!" Sayu screamed, trying to run into the bathroom before he could close the door. she was almost through the door when Light moved her back then slammed the door right in her face. " Liiiggghhht! If you go first I'm going to be late for school!" Wined Sayu. ' _and I will have to explain to your parents why I couldn't get Sayu to school on time even though I promised them I would last night.'_ I added in my head.

" I have to get ready to you know!" Light snapped back through the door, while turning on the sink. That is when I came up with an ingenious, but at the same time completely childish, plan, that might even work."Come on Sayu lets just go mess up his room!" I said, just loud enough so that he could hear it over the sound of the running water. 

"What? NO!" He yelled, jumping out of the bathroom. Sayu and I took this beautiful opportunity and ran into the restroom, slammed the door and locked it. "Yeah!" Sayu screamed excitedly. As she started brushing her hair. " That was really childish, even for you too." Light mumbled, as he walked away from the bathroom, probably going to try to fix his hair in his room. "Hey Ayea?" Sayu suddenly spoke up.

"Can I do your hair this morning?" she asked. I looked in the mirror at my long, light brown hair. It was pulled up in a messy ponytail from last night. "Ehhhhh . I kinda just want to take it down and leave it down today." I said to her and gave her a small smile."maybe another time." I added as a after thought, so that she hopefully wouldn't get upset. Yeah, no that didn't work very well. "GAHHHH! YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME!" she yelled at me. Yeah that was true. For the past year that I have known her, I have never let her, or anyone, touch my hair. I just didn't like the feeling of people touching my hair. Oh course this was with the exception of my mom.

I loved my mother with all my heart. She was my only family left, ever since the house fire from five years ago...but we made it work. She worked in the mornings, from three A.M. Till eleven-thirty A.M. Then, she would come home to a cooked meal, by me of course, and stay home for the evening while I would go and work. My job started at three-thirty P.M. and ends at midnight. I come home to a cooked meal and a warm bed, then the cycle starts over again. Yeah it was a pain in the you know what, but thats just how we functioned. It might seem boring and just to much, but without this cycle we couldn't survive. The jobs only pay minim wage, but we do get Friday through Sunday off every week. So I guess you could say that it was worth it.

"Earth to Ayea... Earth to Ayea... come in Ayea!" Sayu yelled into my ear, knocking me out of my daydream. "Huh? Oh was I zoning out again?" "Eh just a wee bit." Sayu joked. "but Im done, so I am going to head back to my room to get dressed. Your extra clothes are under the sink as always." she said, as she was walking out of the door. "Okay!" I yelled back, then closed the door behind her.

"Sayu hurry up! You're taking longer than Light!" I wined behind Sayu's bedroom door. I had finished getting ready about fifteen minutes ago, and Sayu was still in her bed room 'primping'. "Don't worry Ayea, I'm almost, allmost, allllmost, DONE!" She screamed as she slamed the door open, hitting me strait in the nose.

"Owwww!" I complained. God I think she just broke my nose! "Whats with all the commotion?" Light asked, as he walked back up the stairs because of the noise. I saw the opportunity that had been presented in front of me...and I TOOK IT! "I-I think you did it this time Sayu." I said while looking toured Light . " I-I-I-I think I can see the Light." I started reaching towards him then said "So beautiful." Sayu busted out laughing, and Light turned around and walked down the stairs and straight to the door. He was going pretty fast. ' _Was he blushing_?' I wondered. _' I defiantly just saw a blush.' "_ Where are you going Light-Ku?" I asked jokingly.

Without responding he walked out the door. "Well that was rude." I said "What was that all about?" Sayu asked. "Dunno, but I think he was blushing." I stated. "Weird?" She said but it kinda sounded like a question. She was defiantly hiding something from me. And I was going to figure it out. With that I, and Sayu walked out the door, and started to the school.

 **Hey guys so what do you think? ( and sorry theres no action yet, but that will start in the third chapter!) [ I hope you enjoyed the new and improved chapter!]**


End file.
